The Legacy of Mistress Death
by Ybarra87
Summary: Thanos came to Earth for one of the Infinity Stones but instead came across a young boy that felt like his beloved. Wanting to make her happy he took him. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or Marvel.


**This is something that I thought up and wanted to give a try. This is also a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He was on Earth for one reason and one reason only: to retrieve the Soul Stone. He had found out that it was being kept on Earth in a Shield facility. His plan was simple break into the building and retrieve the stone. He would also kill everyone there to show his love for his beloved Mistress Death. Taking a small starship from the Sanctuary II Thanos flew down into the Earth's atmosphere. He found himself somewhere above England. As he was about to get ready to fly to the Shield Building he felt something. It was familiar yet he didn't recognize it but one thing was for sure it felt like his beloved Mistress Death. He had to find out what it was. Switching the starship to it's cloaking mode he landed in a secluded area near the source of energy. He followed the presence to a neighborhood street making sure no one noticed him. When he got close to the presence he realized he was in front of a house. He knew he couldn't bust down the door easily without causing a huge ruckus that would call those annoying Avengers there. So he waited and watched the house from the shadows but then he felt the presence come outside and realized it was behind the house. Going to the back he saw a young boy with messy black hair and green eyes tending to the flowers there. Thanos could see that the presence of death was coming from the boy. Wanting to know what he was Thanos approached. "You there boy! What are you?" He asked getting the boy's attention. The boy just sat there scared and afraid. "Answer Me!" He shouted only to see the boy cower.

"I'm a freak." The boy said causing Thanos to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My aunt and uncle call me a freak so that's probably what I am." The boy replied.

"What's your name?" Thanos asked.

"Harry." The boy meekly answered.

"Well then Harry why don't you tell me why you give of the presence of my beloved Mistress Death?" Thanos asked.

Harry just looked at the Mad Titan and replied "I don't know what you mean."

Thanos just looked the boy in the eyes he did not know why the boy was giving off the presence of death but he could see one thing. The boy was broken. "You want death to come for you don't you?" He asked.

"It would be a lot better than me being alive." Harry said.

Thanos just looked at the boy and grinned. He may not know what he was but there was something he could do and that was give the boy to his beloved. He figured that he could give the boy to her and he would be rewarded. He also thought that she would love to be a mother to him but before he could grab him and large fat man came out.

"BOY!" He screamed causing the boy to cower in fear. "HOW DARE YOU GOOF OFF! YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO AND YOU'RE JUST BOTHERING SOMEONE NORMAL! YOU ARE A FREAK AND DON'T DESERVE TO BE AROUND NORMAL PEOPLE!" He yelled out as he came close to them only to realize he was around a fellow freak. His face just turned red and he screamed out "YOU LITTLE FREAK! HOW DARE YOU BRING YOUR FELLOW FREAKS HERE! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A BEATING YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!" As the fat man just yelled at Harry, Thanos just gave out a disgusted look seeing that fat worm screaming at him. He wanted to kill him but he also wanted to surprise his beloved so he would restrain himself from doing so. The fat man then turned his attention to Thanos. "AS FOR YOU I WANT YOU OFF MY PROPERTY NOW! YOU PURPLE FREAK!" He shouted.

"SILENCE YOU WORM!" Thanos roared out shocking the fat man. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE YOU FREAK!" The fat man blubbered out.

"You should care for I am Thanos!" He shouted.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I WANT YOU OFF MY PROPERTY NOW! OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN! YOU HEAR ME YOU-"

Before the fat man could finish Thanos swatted him with the back of his hand into his stomach sending him flying into the house. "You're lucky that didn't kill you." He said as he then looked around to see people starting to gather because of the noise. Realizing that the Avengers were probably on there way he grabbed Harry and started heading towards his ship as everyone watched the Mad Titan walk off with Harry. As soon as he got to the ship he noticed Harry passed out probably due to what happen. He just placed him in and started the ship flying back to the Sanctuary II.

MEANWHILE ABOARD THE MILANO

Gamora was currently taking a nap on the Milano. She just wanted some time to rest and get away from the noise that's happening on the ship. As she was napping she instantly found herself on the Sanctuary II where she saw Thanos, the man who raised her, standing above a young boy who was just sleeping. She didn't know who the boy was but she could tell he was from Earth. She felt something bad was about to happen so she approached them. "What are you up to?" She asked him only to see he wasn't responding to her. Getting closer she yelled "What are you up to Father?!"

Just then a voice came from behind her. "He can't hear you." It said.

Gamora turned around to see who it was only to be shocked. "Death." She said.

"Hello Gamora." Death said as they disappeared from the ship and stood in empty space. Before Gamora could say anything Death spoke first. "I need your help."

Gamora just stood there shocked that the woman Thanos loved was asking for her help. "Why would the great Mistress Death ask for my help?" She asked.

"Because you're the only one who knows how to handle him." Death replied.

Gamora being skeptical wanted to know more. "What is it you want me to do?" She asked.

"I need you to rescue that boy."

"Why do you want me to save a normal boy from Earth? Surely you know Thanos will kill him just for you?" Gamora asked realizing there was something special about this boy if Death wanted him to live.

Death seeing that Gamora wasn't going to back down knew she had to explain everything about the boy. "Fine Gamora, I'll tell you everything about him but it's a long story." She said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm sleeping so we can take as much time we need." Gamora said as two chairs just appeared.

As they took their seats Death began to explain. "I better start with the boy is name is Harry Potter and in a way he's my legacy."

Gamora just looked at her with disbelief. "How can he be your legacy?" She asked. "Last time I checked you represent death and I don't see you falling in love with someone and starting a family with them."

Death just gave a sigh. "I better start at the beginning but I better tell you what Harry is first before I start the story. He's a wizard and no I don't mean sorcerer. He is a wizard basically a different type of human." She said.

"So he's like a mutant?"

"In a way yes."

"Quill never told us about them."

"Well Star Lord doesn't know they exist. In fact the whole Earth doesn't know about them well except for the people who deal with magic and the supernatural. They live in a community away from everyone ignorant to what happens to the rest of the world. Anyway I better start with the story. A long time ago there was a river that was uncrossable. Anyone who tried crossing it would drown and die. Until one day three brothers, the Peverells, came to it but these brothers weren't like anyone else. No they were wizards. They crafted a bridge with their wands and began to cross only to stop when they saw me. I was mad that they cheated me and wanted their souls but I didn't show it. Instead I congratulated them and offered them a reward each."

"Those rewards would be their downfall right?"

"Yes that was the plan." Death replied with a smile. "The first two brothers were easy. The oldest wanted a wand more powerful than anything in existence and the middle one wanted to humiliate me so he asked for a power to recall the deceased from the grave. I gave them what they wanted and it ended in their demise like I planned."

"What about the third?"

Death just smiled as she just thought about the third brother. "He was the one I underestimated. He asked for something that would allow him to go forth and not be followed by me. He knew right away what I was up to and I was very tempted to kill him right then and there but I knew I had give him what he wanted so I gave him my cloak. I searched everywhere for him but I could never find him. It was only many years later that he took it off and handed it to his son. I appeared next to him after his son was gone and he just told me he was ready to go. It occurred to me that he wanted to live his life to the fullest and have a family that's why he asked for my cloak. I was so full of anger and rage that it never occurred this is what he wanted with his life and I realized that if I had killed him that day his family never would have been born. In a strange way I felt responsible for them being born."

Gamora just smiled after hearing that. "And I take it Harry is related to the third brother am I right?" She asked.

"Yes he is but he's the very last one of that bloodline." Death said with a look of sadness.

Gamora just looked at Death. "What I want to know now is why my father took him." She said.

"Thanos took him because he felt my power coming from him." Death replied shocking Gamora.

"How is that even possible?"

Death just gave out a sigh. "It's a bit complicated but I'll explain." She said. "You see when I gave the Peverell brothers got their rewards they were cursed the second they touched them. I made those items personally for them to speed up their deaths. I didn't expect them to live that long to have any families. Now I heard the second brother had a child before he died but since it was born before I cursed him the curse doesn't count for them and besides the last his bloodline is dead."

"But you didn't count on the third brother to give you the slip right?"

"Exactly and because of his actions he had a family that can use my power." Death said seeing that Gamora was getting a little confused. "Let me explain those items I made for them are still around and basically they can be used by any wizard, the wand however has a condition in order to be used, but only Harry can use all three of them and bring out their full potential. However he would have to welcome death the moment he died and that is something he did when he died the first time."

Gamora just gave a shocked look. "Are you saying he died?! How is he even alive if he died?!" She asked.

"Harry's life is not a normal one. He had it rough ever since he was born all because of a prophecy. You see in Magical Britain there was a terrorist by the name of Voldemort. He was going around killing muggles and muggleborns because he wanted to stop them from tainting the pureblood families with their blood." Death said as she saw that Gamora didn't know what she meant and quickly explained the wizard world and Voldemort's goal to her. When she felt Gamora had a basic understanding she continued her story. "Anyway a prophecy was made that said a child that was born on a certain month would defeat him. It came down to two children and one of them being Harry. Voldemort went after him killing him father first and his mother second however he didn't count on Harry's mother willingly sacrificing herself because she loved her son. The spell he used to hit Harry just bounced off him and went back to Voldemort killing him however it just got worst for Harry. A wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore knew that Voldemort wasn't truly dead, because he used a dark magic that split his souls into several pieces and placed them in objects and one of them happens to Harry's scar, and he figured only Harry could defeat him. So after placing several things that would weaken and block most of his magic, not to mention the obedience and loyalty potions, he placed Harry with his mother's sister who hated everything magic. That old bastard knew they would mistreat him and hurt him and he wanted that. His plan was to mold Harry into being a pawn and have him die taking out Voldemort in the process. He made sure that to have the will of his parents sealed so no one else would take him since the will stated Harry wasn't suppose to go to his aunt and uncle. He wanted Harry to be starved for love that when he got it he would follow Dumbledore's orders no matter what. However the only thing Harry was starving for was death and he got his first taste when he was five." Gamora's eyes just grew wide with shock and anger hearing everything that happened to Harry so far. "When he was five Harry was doing the chores his aunt and uncle forced on him when his uncle for no reason began beating him his belt and his aunt then joined in hitting him with a frying pan. She hit him so hard in the head it should of killed him. When I went there for Harry but to my surprise he was somehow still alive and he could somehow see me. Apparently that old bastard Dumbledore placed a special spell around the house that would prevent any fatal wounds from killing Harry when he was close to death. When they saw that he wasn't dead they just tossed him into his bedroom which is a cupboard under the stairs and because of that incident Harry wanted to die because when he saw me he saw someone who would save him from the nightmare he was living in. After that whenever he was close to death and saw me he would beg for me to save him and take him away from the pain he was in but I just told him i couldn't. I guess after some many close calls my power began to appear in him but he has no idea of it being in him."

Gamora just sat there as the emotions she felt stirred. From the anger, sorrow, pity, and rage she had in her she did everything she could not to blow up. "I'll do it. I help save him but what should I do after I save him?"

"Take him to the Sorcerer Supreme and he should be able to remove everything including the piece of Voldemort's soul trapped in his head." Death replied and then said. "But I need you to do something else after that is done."

"What?" Gamora asked.

"Get him off Earth and keep him of there until it's time for him to go back." Death responded getting a confused look from Gamora. "He won't be safe as long as Dumbledore is looking for him and he has a lot of friends in high places helping him. I want him to have a life and to actually live. If he could learn to defend himself and use magic that be great but I want that to be up to him. I would like to see him have a family but he will always be tied to Voldemort and will never be free until he is dead once and for all."

"Very well." Gamora said. "But it's not going to be easy because my father will make it hard for us to escape with him not to mention if he finds out about your past with him he will kill Harry without a second thought."

"I'll handle your father once you grab Harry." Death replied. "Now you need to wake up now. Your father's ship is going to be coming your way soon." With that said Death disappear forcing Gamora to wake up.

Gamora got up and rushed for the cockpit where Star Lord was. "Hey, Gamora. What's up?" He asked.

"We need to find my father's ship now!" She shouted.

"Wait what?!" Star Lord cried out. "Why do you want to find Thanos?"

"I just found out he took a boy from Earth and we need to rescue him now!" Gamora yelled causing Rocket, Groot, and Drax to walk in.

"What's going on?" Rocket asked.

"Gamora wants to find Thanos' ship! She says he took a boy from Earth!" Star Lord cried out.

"What?!" Rocket shouted in disbelief. "Why would that madman take a boy from and how does Gamora know this?"

Gamora just sighed and began to tell them what Death had told her in her dream. "So you're telling us that Death, the woman that Thanos is obsessed with, came to you and asked you to save this Harry kid who happens to be a wizard? Not to mention the fact that she told you the fact that wizards exist which I find hard to believe!" Star Lord stated.

"I believe Gamora." Drax said. "I say we find Thanos and take the boy back."

Rocket just groaned. "I say it's a bad idea. I mean we know how obsessed Thanos is with Death and we all know he made that loud mouth idiot Deadpool basically unkillable!" He cried out. "Ugh how I hate that guy! Saying that he saw my mother in a zoo and not to mention he put cat food in my rucksack!"

"I am Groot." Groot just said.

"It doesn't matter if I still ate it!" Rocket yelled.

"Okay look!" Star Lord shouted. "How about we call Stark? If Thanos did attack and took a boy then he should know!"

Everyone just agreed while Gamora just stood silent. "Fine but while you do that I'm going to track my father's ship. It should be coming our way soon." She said as she took the controls.

MEANWHILE BACK ON EARTH

It was all but quiet in the neighborhood of Privet Drive as Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were there to find out why Thanos was there and took some seven year old boy instead of trying to retrieve the Soul Stone. While Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were interviewing the neighbors trying to find out what happen as well as talking to the owners of the house the boy lives in and investigate the area Iron Man was busy scanning the area for any energy readings only to find something he didn't expect. Just then Captain America came his way. "Hey Tony, we're done and we found out quite a few things." He said with a disgusted look.

"I take it you found something out care to tell me?" Iron Man asked.

"The boy Thanos took was being abused." Captain America said. "We found out he's been sleeping in a cupboard under the staircase of that house and we also found old dried up blood stains all over the house."

"And you believe they belong to the boy?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah." Captain America replied. "Natasha and Clint decided to talk to the kid's aunt and found out she does not like her nephew at all she even called him a freak. Now we don't know what was going on in that house but we're having the police take her down for questioning along with her son. Any word on the uncle?"

"I just got word that he's been put in the intensive care unit. It's a miracle that he survived that blow Thanos gave him but if you ask me he was shielded and saved by his fat."

Captain America just gave a small chuckle. "Any word from Carol or Richard?" He asked.

"No I haven't heard anything yet. It's probably going to take them a while to find Thanos." Iron Man replied.

"Well then you find anything?"

"In matter of fact I did Steve. There's some kind of strange readings coming from the house the boy lives in and that house over there." Iron Man said while pointing to another house.

"What is it?"

"Well it's a strange reading so I ran it through a database and found a similar match to the magic Strange uses."

"So it's like Stephen's magic?"

"No it's nothing like his magic. If I had to give a description it's primitive."

"To be honest Tony I think we should ask for his help. I just feel that something about everything that's happened here isn't right and I think we should get all the help we can get."

"Fine I'll give him a call." Iron Man said as he began to call Dr. Strange through his suit.

"Hello?"

"Hey Strange, it's Stark."

"What do you want Tony?"

"Look we came across something that involves Thanos and some kind of primitive magic and we could really use your help."

Doctor Strange just gave a sigh. "Fine I'm on my way." He said as he hung up. A few seconds later Doctor Strange appeared before them. He was about to ask what they needed help with until he felt the magic that was set up. Turning around he saw what was and gave a shocked look. "What happened here?"

"I take it you know what that magic is that's set up here but to answer your question Thanos came and grabbed a seven year old boy after knocking his fat slob of an uncle into his house and walked off with him." Iron Man responded.

"Tell me about this boy." Doctor Strange requested.

"Apparently the neighborhood thinks the boy is some kind of delinquent because his aunt and uncle said so. They told them his parents died behind the wheel drunk but the I find that a little hard to believe seeing how we found evidence he's been abused." Captain America said. "I even think they gave him that scar on his head the neighbors said he has."

"He has a scar on his head?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes the neighbors said it was on his forehead. It's shaped like a lightning bolt." Captain America replied getting Doctor Strange's attention.

"Harry Potter." The Sorcerer Supreme muttered.

"Yeah, that's the kid's name." Captain America said. "How do you know that?"

"I'll explain it later." Doctor Strange said. "Who lives in that house over there?" He asked as he pointed to the house Iron Man got from the other house.

"An Arabella Figg." Captain America replied. "Apparently she's out of town."

"I take it you know something Doc. Why don't you tell us?" Iron Man asked seeing the look on Strange's face.

"Not here. We need to have it somewhere else." Strange replied.

"We can have it on the Quinjet. Natasha and Clint are on it waiting for us." Captain America said.

"Lead the way." Doctor Strange said.

LITTLE BIT LATER ON THE QUINJET

Doctor Strange had just got done explaining who Harry Potter was and the existence of wizards. Needless to say everyone on the jet was speechless and appalled. To find out that a kid who lost his parents the same night he somehow took out an evil terrorist when he was just a year old because of a prophecy was one thing but finding out he was placed in an abusive home with relatives that hated him for what he was the most horrifying thing they heard.

"So you're saying this kid who somehow stopped a madman when he was just a baby happens to be a savior to wizards?" Iron Man asked as he then added. "And as thanks he's placed with his relatives who treat him like shit just because he's a wizard. I mean I know mutants have it bad but I feel like this is a new low."

"To be honest I heard that Albus Dumbledore, the leader for the light, say that Harry was placed with friends of his father who would protect him and teach him magic until he turned eleven. That is when he would go to Hogwarts, to complete his wizard education." Doctor Strange explained. "I do not know why Dumbledore would lie about Harry's location but I always got the feeling he had something planned for him."

Captain America just stood there thinking and uttered out. "He's being conditioned."

"What was that Steve?" Iron Man asked.

"He's being conditioned Tony." Captain America answered. "Think about it he's in a house where no one loves him and being abused like no tomorrow. He probably doesn't know he's a wizard. And this is going to keep happening until he is eleven when he will go to this Hogwarts. When that happens he's probably going to be treated with something he has never had before love and kindness. He'll be following this Dumbledore's orders without even batting an eye. I seen this before in World War II Tony. Hydra pulled this stunt so many times back then so I know it when I see it."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Steve, Tony." Black Widow said. "I seen it before as well. The kid is a pawn and he doesn't know it."

"Okay say that this is true but tell me what about that other house that I got that other energy reading from? Why was I get reading from there?" Iron Man asked.

"Probably because the person who lives there is a spy for Dumbledore there to keep an eye on Harry. He has a lot of followers so it's not that far off that he would have someone there keeping an eye on him." Strange replied.

"Fine but let's get back to the million dollar question." Iron Man said. "Why did Thanos take him instead of the Infinity Stone?"

"I don't know but it's very important that we get him back." Doctor Strange replied.

"That's something we can all agree on." Captain America responded as he looked at Iron Man. "Tony we're going to need all the help we can get on this. Call the Guardians."

Iron Man just gave out a groan. "Do we really need their help?" He asked. "I mean the others are fine it's Quill that annoys me. He acts like a huge child."

"And you don't whenever you get a new toy." Black Widow retorted.

"Hey that's different. I have a reason to act like one." Iron Man responded.

"Tony." Captain America said.

"Fine." Iron Man said as he was about to call Star Lord only for Star Lord to call him. "That's funny Quill's calling right now." He said as he then answered it putting it on speaker so everyone could hear. "Hello."

"Hey Stark. I know this is a strange thing to ask but then Thanos happen to attack Earth and take a boy?" Star Lord asked.

"How do you know about that Quill?" Iron Man asked.

"Wait that actually happened?!" Star Lord cried out while the others in the background just sounded surprised.

"Yes it did Quill now do you want to tell us how you know?" Iron Man asked.

"Look you're probably not going to believe me heck even I find it hard to believe but Gamora had a dream where she was visited by Death who asked her to save the kid from Thanos."

"Wait you're telling me that Death, the woman Thanos is obsessed with, asked Gamora to save someone from him? Why?" Iron Man asked.

"Honestly I don't know. Gamora said that this kid is special to Death. Something about him being her legacy."

"Legacy?" Doctor Strange interjected.

"Yeah something about three wizards who were brothers that pissed Death off by making a bridge to cross a river and the kid being related to one of them." Star Lord said.

"The Peverell brothers." Doctor Strange muttered with a grim look.

"Yeah that's the name she used!"

I take it you know who they are Stephen?" Captain America asked.

"I do and it explains why Thanos took him." Doctor Strange replied. "It's very important that we rescue him now!"

"Peter we're gonna need you're help in getting the kid back." Captain America said.

"Yeah well that's why I called Cap. Gamora wants to find her father's ship and I agreed to call to find out if Thanos actually took the kid and if he did then we would go save him. Also she said that his ship should be coming our way soon."

"I am Groot!" Groot screamed out in the background.

"Yeah his ship just showed up." Star Lord said.

"Everyone get ready I'm about to make an entrance!" Gamora screamed out causing everyone to scream and the call to cut out.

Everyone on the Quinjet just looked at each other. "So now what?" Iron Man asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to help them." Doctor Strange said as he started to open a portal to Thanos' ship.

"Stephen wait." Captain America said. "Let us go with you."

"Yeah this is Thanos we're talking about so it's best that you have as much back up as you can." Iron Man stated.

"I'm coming as well." Black Widow said.

Captain America then turned to Hawkeye who was flying the Quinjet. "Clint we're leaving you to fly the jet back to the tower."

"What should I tell Shield if they ask?" Hawkeye asked.

"Make something up." Iron Man replied.

"Okay." Hawkeye said as Doctor Strange opened a portal which everyone except him jumped into.

MEANWHILE ON THE SANCTUARY II

The Guardians had just blasted a huge hole into the Sanctuary II and were getting out just as security droids began to surround them. "This is just great Gamora!" Rocket shouted from on of Groot as he pulled out a blaster.

"Stop complaining Rocket, we have a kid to save." Gamora said.

"These droids are nothing for Drax the Destroyer!" Drax cried out as he began slashing droids.

"Yeah well I wish we had back up." Star Lord replied as two huge droids came out only to be blasted by two high powered blasts. The Guardians turned around to see Captain Marvel and Nova come flying through the hole that was made. "Boy am I glad you guys are here."

"We're here to save a kid. Why are you here?" Nova asked.

"We're here to save the boy as well. Follow me." Gamora replied as she started walking down a corridor.

As they made their way to the next room they found it was completely surrounded with droids. "Oh great more droids!" Rocket groaned as he turned to Star Lord. "Hey Quill any ideas?"

"Well it would be nice if we had more back up but we're going to have to fight them all." Star Lord said causing Rocket to groan.

Just then a portal opened with Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Doctor Strange coming out of it. "Looks like we made it to the party." Iron Man said as he fired a replusor blast that destroyed all of the droids.

"What are you doing here Tony?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Strange filled us in on the kid and who he is. He's a special case which we will explain later." Iron Man said as Gamora started walking again with everyone following her.

"Gamora are we close yet?" Star Lord asked.

"Yes. If I know my father his throne room is beyond this door." She said as she opened the door. As they walked in they saw Harry laying next to Thanos' throne asleep. "Where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know but this looks like the perfect opportunity to grab him and get out of here." Star Lord said as he proceeded towards the boy.

However before he could get anywhere close to him a voice filled the room. "FOOL! YOU DARE TO STEAL FROM THANOS!" Immediately after that was said a huge crash came on to the floor right in front of Star Lord. It was Thanos.

As Star Lord was panicking Gamora stepped forward. "Move aside Father we're here for the boy you stole." She said.

Thanos just glared at her. "Ah Daughter what an unexpected visit." He said as he looked at Harry. "Unfortunately I need to the boy to win the heart of my beloved Mistress Death. That boy carries her presence with in him and I will give him to her as a son."

"There's no way I'm letting that happen!" Gamora shouted.

"Unfortunately you're not strong enough to stop me!" Thanos yelled out as he began to charge her only to be hit by a shield.

"She may not be enough to stop you but we are!" Captain America cried out as his shield flew back into his hand. Everyone ready themselves as they began to fight the Mad Titan.

"You are fools if you think you can stop me!" Thanos screamed out as he ran towards them.

Groot jumped towards him screaming "I am Groot!" and punched him so hard that he crashed into a wall. Thanos just got up and proceed towards them as Nova and Captain Marvel blasted him however he kept moving. Gamora and Drax charged towards him with weapons in hand but Thanos just smacked away like they were nothing. Captain America ran towards with his shield up but Thanos just his charge with one hand pushing him back.

"Pathetic." Thanos said as he looked at the heroes in front of him. "What is point of this farce when you no you have no chance of stooping me or taking the boy?"

"Now I wouldn't say that." Iron Man said. Thanos not knowing what he meant looked back at his throne only to see Harry was gone and towards the corridor entrance but he was still asleep and somehow floating. Until Black Widow appeared out of no where. Thanos realized he had been tricked. "Yeah it really wasn't smart of you leaving your back turned without making sure you were fighting all of us. Especially like you're doing right now." Iron Man said causing Thanos to face him only to be hit by a high charged repulsor blast that sent him flying. "Everyone let's get out of here!" Iron Man shouted as alarms then started going off.

"Quick everyone back to the Milano!" Star Lord shouted as Thanos roared out in anger.

"NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM HONORING MY BELOVED!" Thanos roared out as he began chasing them.

The heroes made their way back to the Milano taking out all of the droids that blocked their path. As they got to the Milano they saw Thanos was getting close to them. Iron Man wanting to at least knock out Thanos came up with an idea. "Okay Strange, Carol, Richard, Quill, and Rocket I'm going to need to use your best energy blasts and high powered weapons. Enough to stun the big guy. Let's Go!" He ordered as he began charging a unibeam. As Thanos got within inches of them he was met with a barrage of energy blasts, spells, and weapon blasters that sent him flying across the ship. "Okay that should keep him out for a while start the ship." Iron Man said only to hear Thanos give out another roar. "Ugh what will keep this guy down?"

Just then the heroes felt a ghastly presence around them. Looking around they saw Death appear in front of Gamora. Looking at Gamora she said "Go I handle your father."

Gamora nodding just said "Everyone on the ship!"

As the heroes got onto the ship and started it Thanos appeared only to be stopped by his beloved Mistress Death. "That's enough Thanos." She said. "You have done enough to earn my favor for today."

Thanos just kneeled down in front of her. "Yes my mistress but if I may ask what is that child?" He asked.

"Do you wish to lose my favor?" Death asked back.

"No!" Thanos answered.

"Then don't ask about him again." She said as she watch the heroes fly off.

BACK ON THE MILANO

Everyone on the ship were currently relaxing and sitting down as Harry was placed in a seat. "So now what?" Star Lord asked.

Gamora turned to Doctor Strange. "Death told me that she wanted you to take a look at Harry and remove some things that were placed on him." She said.

Doctor Strange just nodded and got up to look at Harry. As he looked at the boy he just gave a grim look. "Why would Dumbledore do this to him and how could he not notice that?!" He cried out.

"I take it you found the piece of Voldemort's soul?" Gamora asked.

"Yes I did and I shall remove it but I'll need a place to do it." Doctor Strange replied. "Is there somewhere we can land?"

"Luckily there's a place close by we can use." Star Lord said as he piloted the ship to Knowhere.

LATER ON KNOWHERE

Doctor Strange was currently removing everything that was placed on Harry while Captain Marvel and Nova went with Star Lord to get some food that Harry might like when he wakes up since they saw how malnourished he looked while the others just waited with Cosmo.

"I didn't imagine how bad this day would be." Iron Man said.

"Nobody saw this coming Tony." Captain America replied as Captain Marvel, Nova, and Star Lord walked in with some bags of food.

"We're back with the food." Captain Marvel said as she set it down.

"Are you sure he'll eat that?" Black Widow asked.

"That's why we had Quill with us. If anyone would know what an Earth child would eat it's him." Nova replied.

Just then Doctor Strange walked out. "It's done. I removed everything that was placed on him and he's still asleep." He said as Cosmo went in to the room Harry was in.

"Let's get to the next question. What should we do with him?" Iron man asked.

"As much as I like to take him I can't." Doctor Strange said. "The wizards of Magical Britain are not fond of me and if they find out I have him it would give them an excuse to declare war on me."

"Well we need to put him somewhere safe." Captain America said.

"Maybe we should talk to Fury." Black Widow suggested.

"No." Iron Man replied. "I have nothing against Fury but this kid has been through an actual hell and he deserves to be a kid. And he won't have that being tested by Shield."

Just then Cosmo came into the room with a sad look on his face. "Cosmo sorry but Cosmo decided to look in boy's head and is not happy with what he found." Cosmo said.

"What did you find Cosmo?" Star Lord asked.

"Cosmo saw boy's past. All of it. He saw the night boy lose parents to living with fat man and horse lady along with their pig child." Cosmo said getting everyone's attention. "They were mean to boy. Making him do everything for them like servant and hit him for no reason. Cosmo even ashamed to be related to dog who attacked him."

"He was attacked by a dog?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes, Man of Iron. He was. Dog belonged to sister of fat man. They just laughed as poor boy screamed in pain. Cosmo even sad that boy was so close to death but he could not die for some reason even though boy wanted it."

"That settles it. He's not going back to them." Captain America replied.

"Well what are we going to do with him Steve?" Iron Man asked. "We can't just bring him back with us and keep him in the tower. In case you forgot the tower has been attacked more than once."

"Well what should we do Tony?" Captain America asked.

"Death told me that she doesn't want him going back to Earth until it's time for him to go back." Gamora said. "She said she wanted him to have a normal life and actually live but he won't have that on Earth since Dumbledore has friends in high places and won't stop until he get's him back. She also wants Harry to be able to defend himself and at least learn how to use magic but she wants that to be up to him."

"Well that settles that. He not coming back to Earth." Captain America replied.

"And where should we put him Steve?" Iron Man asked.

"Cosmo have suggestion." Cosmo said.

"Shoot Astro Mutt." Iron Man replied.

"Cosmo thinks boy should stay here. He can even become Guardian if he wants." Cosmo said.

"That's not a bad idea Cosmo." Captain America said.

"Thank you Comrade America." Cosmo replied.

"Now wait a minute Steve. I don't know if that's a good idea." Iron Man responded.

"It's fine with me. I'm willing to teach him if he wants." Gamora stated.

"I am willing to teach him the ways of the Destroyer if he desires so." Drax replied.

"Sure it's okay with me." Star Lord said.

"Well it's not okay with me!" Rocket cried out. "One child is bad enough with Quill but I will not have another child around touching my weapons!"

"I am Groot!" Groot stated angrily.

"I don't care if you want to take him! I'm against it!" Rocket replied.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot roared out.

"Okay fine I agree but I am not teaching him anything!" Rocket shouted.

"I am willing to stop by in my free time to teach him magic if he wishes." Doctor Strange said as Cosmo stuck his head up.

"Boy is waking up now." Cosmo said getting everyone's attention.

"Well what should we tell him?" Iron Man asked.

"The truth." Gamora said as she went into the room Harry was in.

Harry was just waking up from the long nap he took as he opened his eyes he noticed he wasn't in his cupboard anymore but in a strange room. However before he could get up to explore a bunch of people came in. Before he could ask or say anything he noticed a tall tree man with a weird looking cat on him. "Kitty?" He asked as he pointed to it.

Rocket offended that Harry called him a cat jumped off of Groot and landed near him. "I'm not a cat kid! I'm a raccoon!" He shouted.

"What's a raccoon?" Harry asked.

"Is he serious? Don't you know what a raccoon is?" Rocket asked only for Harry to shake his head.

"I don't think they have raccoons where he lives Rocket." Star Lord said.

Before Rocket could say anything else Harry asked. "Can I pet you?"

"No you can't pet me!" Rocket cried out. Only for Harry to start petting him and scratching behind his ear. "Oh yeah that's the spot. That feels good." He said as his tail started waving around happily.

"I am Groot?" Groot said curiously causing Rocket to snap out of it.

"Okay that's enough!" Rocket shouted as he climbed back onto Groot.

Gamora then approached him and sat down beside him. "You're probably wondering where you are and what's going right Harry?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Harry answered but then asked. "But how do you know my name?"

"It's a long story but it has to with who you are as well." Gamora said as she started explaining to Harry who he was and why he was placed with his aunt and uncle when he wasn't suppose to be. She went into detail on why Thanos took him and why Death requested he be rescued. But the thing that shocked him the most was the fact on how his parents died and that a piece of their murderer's soul was trapped in his scar. He was quite relieve to learn it had been removed though.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry that's up to you." Gamora said. "To be honest it isn't safe for you to go back to Earth but if you want you can stay with me and the rest of the Guardians. We're willing to teach you what we know and Doctor Strange has agreed to teach you how to use your magic when he has the time. We want you to decide."

Harry just looked at everyone in the room and smiled. "I appreciate you being honest with me about everything. My entire life so far has been a nightmare but at least I know why now. I know what I want and that's to stay with you if that's okay."

"It is." Gamora answered.

"Well there's just one thing left to say." "Star Lord said. "Welcome to the Guardians of the Galaxy!"

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
